


Love to Live That Way

by soroga



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Choking, F/F, First time with a woman, Pain Kink, Unexpected feelings, Voyeurism, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soroga/pseuds/soroga
Summary: How did Debbie always get Tammy to do what she said she didn't want to do?
Relationships: Debbie Ocean/Tammy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Love to Live That Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaleWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleWrites/gifts).



The night before the heist, Tammy couldn’t sleep.

It used to hit her like this every time – the adrenaline coursing through her when she didn't need it, her heart beating so fast in her chest she could hear it even when she needed to focus on something else. It was natural. Nothing put her – or anybody – on edge like the knowledge of danger right around the corner. 

She hadn’t felt it in the last few years of playing it safe. She’d been so busy chasing after her kids and taking care of the house that she’d only had the time she spent redistributing Keurigs from her own kitchen as a reprieve, and that hardly raised her heart rate. She was out of practice in dealing with it. 

Back when she’d first worked with Debbie, she’d sought her out and soothed her nerves by working on some unnecessary finishing touches together. In hindsight, Debbie must have been humoring her; if Debbie got nervous the same way, she never showed it. But that had been a long time ago, and Tammy was hardly going to knock on her bedroom door. Instead, she got up and paced. 

She examined the floor and walls in this room Debbie gave her. It had Debbie’s touches all over, from the wardrobe full of stolen clothes to the barely-there imprint of the previous resident, who had probably left quickly and unofficially. She felt an itch under her skin to take the anodyne landscapes down, to knock against the plaster underneath to see if Debbie had hidden something there in her post-prison frenzy – but that would hardly be polite. Amita was sleeping next door.

After a while, she gave up on sleeping and went downstairs, wishing she'd brought slippers the whole way down to the basement. She’d catalog the supplies there, just like she did with her merchandise at home. It was so routine that it was bound to put her to sleep. Or, worst case, she could fiddle with the 3D printer and maybe print herself a nice replica Hope diamond. Gems were more Debbie's thing than hers, but she couldn't deny the calming effect of holding something big and sparkly. 

The 3D printer was there. So was Debbie, toe tapping as she sat in front of it and watched it work. She was twirling a lollipop idly in one hand as she looked at the machine’s lasers move. She was still dressed as if she had never gone to bed at all, her dark jeans stretched over her long legs and the deep scoop of her shirt exposing her collarbones, though she’d kicked her heels off and left them under her chair. 

Tammy wasn’t surprised that Debbie was still working on something so late at night. It had been her routine when they’d first met, and prison clearly hadn’t changed Debbie that much. She was always working on _something_ \- she couldn’t ever stop at one thing, always thinking about the next plan, or the next plan within a plan. Tammy’d never been able to get ahead of her on any of them. She had never needed to – with Debbie, Tammy had resigned herself to never knowing the full story until the big reveal, and without her, Tammy’s work always came after the job was done. But she was curious about what future job or new angle Debbie could be working on now. She told herself that’s why she tucked herself away, half-hidden behind a crate, right where she could see Debbie. She didn’t want company and she didn’t want conversation. She wanted to see Debbie. Or, rather, what Debbie was printing, of course. Somehow Tammy thought it was going to be something unexpected. 

Debbie kept watching the machine in that faux-lazy way of hers, as languid as a cat who hadn't yet picked its time to strike, her hand drifting back to her mouth to pop the sucker inside. In, out, in. She could never just bite it or suck it like a normal person; she always had to have something going between her lips, the obscene pop and slide of candy or a cigarette. Tammy had noticed it the first time they'd met and she hadn’t been able to stop noticing it since. Obviously it irritated her. Bad manners had always annoyed Tammy, who only ate at meals, who didn’t keep her lips parted wetly over something at all times.

Debbie clearly had never heard of being proper; she kept sucking on her lollipop idly at the same time that she spread her legs, planting each foot on opposite sides of the 3D printer as her other hand slid down her body, path unmistakable even with Debbie’s raised leg blocking Tammy’s sight of its final destination.

Tammy was frozen already by what she _could_ see. By the indecency of it all, she meant. In _public_? Or, not exactly public, but where someone – where Tammy – could see? 

But Debbie must have thought she was alone; why else would she stretch like that, flexing her hips into the air against her hand? It was obvious what she was doing. Tammy could see every motion of her body, the way she bit her lip as her head fell back, the way she ground against her own palm. It was obscene. It was _private_. But if Tammy moved, Debbie might notice her, and Tammy wouldn’t know what to do in the aftermath of something like that. So instead she stayed still, watching Debbie so she would know when it was safe to move. Watching the way Debbie’s eyes fluttered shut, the way her whole forearm flexed, the way her teeth finally bit down on that sucker in her mouth with a crunch. 

Tammy shuddered at that crunch. She wasn’t hidden well enough and she knew it; she should shuffle back so the crate was entirely between the two of them. But she couldn’t. She was transfixed by the motion of Debbie’s arm.

Then she found herself transfixed by the motion of Debbie’s neck, the way it arched as she tilted her head back, teeth still gritted around the lollipop stick. She looked almost like she was in pain, the way she tensed up, but her arm kept moving, chasing her release with the same single-minded focus that Debbie chased everything she wanted. 

Tammy couldn’t see exactly how Debbie was touching herself. She could have been rubbing herself again and again, pressing her clit with long strokes. Or she could have been fingering herself, fucking herself with every movement of her wrist.

Tammy kept imaging both as she watched Debbie’s face, seeing the way the pleasure built until it snapped all at once. Debbie moaned and kept her hand moving as her whole body relaxed, biting her lip as she kept touching herself through her orgasm. 

She kept touching herself for a while after, the frantic movement of her hand slowed to something relaxed and lazy. Then she straightened up all at once, tossing the chewed sucker stick to the floor as she did. She cracked her neck lazily to one side and then the other, then said, “you like to watch, Tam-Tam?” 

Tammy froze. 

Debbie got to her feet leisurely and walked straight for Tammy. She must have known she was there the whole time, Tammy realized belatedly – but that was all she had time to realize, because Debbie was crowding into her space. She stumbled backwards, until she felt a stack of boxes to her back, and then she was trapped. 

Debbie was barely taller than her, but somehow she loomed. She didn’t have to touch Tammy for Tammy to feel her anyway; her presence pressed Tammy against the boxes, forcing Tammy to look into her eyes and then tear her gaze away. She looked to the side and stammered, “I didn’t mean to – ”

Strong fingers on her jaw forced her to look at Debbie. It was the hand that had been inside Debbie; Tammy could smell it. Could smell her, and it made the words die in her throat, even before Debbie shoved her knee between Tammy’s legs and ground up. 

It was blunt and rough and so, so good. Tammy was wet, had been wet since she saw Debbie put that sucker between her lips, and the pressure against her made her whimper and grab Debbie’s shirt. 

She didn’t mean to, but it had the effect of pulling her closer, close enough that Debbie pressed against her, her body solid and warm against hers. The boxes behind them made an alarming noise, and Tammy somehow got the presence of mind to say, “this is dangerous – they could fall.” 

“Are you trying to tell me you don’t like dangerous?” Debbie asked, amused, but she grabbed Tammy by the arms and hauled her, making Tammy stumble until her back hit something firmer again – the 3D printer. 

The glass bit against Tammy’s back as Debbie leaned on her, not letting up the pressure at all. Tammy told herself that’s why she shivered. “What are you making in there?” She heard herself ask. Anything to distract herself from how Debbie felt against her, and how Tammy wasn’t fighting her. 

“I’ll show you later,” Debbie said, and bit her neck. 

The pain of it was startling, sharp and lasting. Tammy gasped, and she felt Debbie’s grip tighten on her arms for a moment before they slid to the front of her nightgown. 

“You like that?” Debbie asked.

“No, of course not,” Tammy said automatically. 

Debbie bit her again in the same spot. 

Tammy managed not to gasp this time, though Debbie’s teeth at her neck made a hot knife of pleasure stab through her. It felt almost like pressing on a bruise, that continuation of a previous hurt, only sharper and better. 

“You’ve always been a bad liar,” Debbie said against her neck, grabbing her ass in both hands and crushing their bodies together even harder. 

Tammy had never imagined being with a woman before. She wasn’t – she would never imagine that kind of thing. But if she had, she probably would have thought of it as being different than being with a man. A gentler touch, a softer hand, a less aggressive experience. 

Debbie was more aggressive than anyone Tammy had ever met, supremely confident in her every move, always charging along and somehow dragging Tammy in her wake. Tammy felt _devoured_ as Debbie grabbed her all over, hands sliding up her back and back down to her ass, squeezing it roughly before moving on to grope her thighs. 

Tammy moaned and squirmed, hot all over. _Bite me again,_ she thought, but she was too mortified to say it. 

Debbie bit her again anyway, right where her neck met her shoulder, and Tammy panted and knocked her head back against the glass. 

She wanted friction so badly. Debbie hadn’t even touched her pussy, but she was throbbing with how badly she needed to come, more desperate for it than she could remember ever being in her entire life. But Debbie had her pinned, hips against hers, not giving her an inch.

She felt Debbie smile against her neck and she realized she knew this one. If she wanted something, she was going to have to ask for it. 

An hour ago, it would’ve been unthinkable. Now, it spilled out of her, totally unfiltered. “Debbie, please, I need you to touch me.” 

“I’m not touching you?” Debbie asked, just this side of sadistic, before smothering a laugh in Tammy’s neck. “Here, come on, let’s get this off you.” 

Debbie gave her enough room to pull her nightgown over her head. She folded it automatically and stepped out of her panties, leaving them in a little pile that felt incongruously neat next to Debbie's kicked-off shoes. As she straightened up again, she resisted the urge to hunch her shoulders like some kind of delinquent, but she couldn't fight the sudden discomfort she felt. Before, it had just been Debbie doing things to her, something Tammy couldn’t explain but didn’t ask for, and that saved her from having to examine it. Now, she felt like a participant. Like Debbie had somehow talked her into being an accomplice all over again, only she barely had to talk this time. 

She didn’t have long to feel awkward; Debbie stepped into her space again, still fully dressed but somehow so hot against Tammy's body, the brush of her clothes against Tammy’s naked skin making her shiver. Her hands moved firmly up Tammy’s sides to cup her breasts, squeezing them. Tammy’s nipples were so tight against her palms, and then her fingers. When Debbie twisted them, Tammy could hardly contain herself. She hid her face against Debbie’s neck, hands clutching Debbie’s back like a lifeline. 

“I was thinking about touching you earlier today,” Debbie said as she pinched Tammy’s nipples mercilessly, keeping her from squirming away with a knee on either side of her. “You looked cute in your suit with the tie untied.” 

“Why didn’t you?” Tammy managed to ask, biting her own lip after as Debbie kept playing with her nipples. She was so sensitive all over that she ached even where Debbie wasn’t touching her. 

Debbie hummed. “I wanted to see if you’d come to me.” 

_I didn’t come to you,_ Tammy almost said, though she knew Debbie would have something smart to say in response. She opened her mouth to say something anyway, but instead she said “ _yes_ ” when Debbie finally moved one hand to her pussy, rubbing her mound as her other hand kept playing with one of Tammy’s nipples. 

Debbie dug her nail into Tammy’s nipple at the same time she slid a finger between Tammy’s lips, rubbing it over her clit, and Tammy almost screamed. “You’re so wet,” Debbie said, rubbing Tammy’s whole pussy, two fingers stroking over her lips. They barely teased her hole before returning to circle her clit, pressing so hard it almost hurt. 

Tammy thought she wanted it to hurt.

“Is that what you need?” Debbie asked like she already knew the answer, hand moving faster and harder, until Tammy felt her legs starting to buckle.

Debbie kept her upright, and Tammy somehow managed to say, “my neck.” She wanted Debbie to bite it again so badly. All the places where Debbie had already bitten her were throbbing, hot and achey, and Tammy wanted more.

Instead, Debbie’s other hand slid up from her breast to her neck. “You want this?” She sounded amused right before she squeezed, and Tammy choked on a moan she couldn't get out. 

Debbie leaned on her harder, cutting off her air entirely, at the same time she thrust two fingers into her pussy.

Tammy gasped uselessly, feeling the pressure building in her chest as she thrust her hips. She couldn’t stop herself. It felt so good, and she was _so close_. 

Debbie eased off her neck, letting her have one gasping, sputtering breath before she cut her off again, still thrusting inside her, her palm grinding up against Tammy’s clit as she fucked her. 

Tammy didn’t have the breath to moan as it hit her, her thighs squeezing together as she came all over Debbie’s hand. Debbie didn’t let up, still fucking her through the aftershocks, barely easing back enough for Tammy to have one shocky breath in ten, until she was so wrung out and exhausted that she crumpled entirely.

This time, Debbie let her fall. And it was there, hyperventilating naked on the basement floor, that Tammy couldn’t help but think, _but I wanted to make her come again, too._

She couldn’t process that. She could hardly do more than breathe. Even when her breaths started slowing down, she only had enough presence of mind left to grope around for her underwear and nightgown, which she pulled on shakily. 

Debbie gave her space, letting her get to her feet on her own. But she watched Tammy, that little smile that had always gotten Tammy into trouble on her face. 

This time, it made Tammy’s heart squeeze uncomfortably in her chest. And it made her want to touch it. Just the corner of that smile with her fingers. 

It was more trouble than ever, and Tammy looked away, self-consciously straightening up her nightgown. “I didn’t come here for – that,” she said, because she had to say something. 

“You didn’t have to,” Debbie said.

And, as uncomfortable as it was, Tammy understood exactly what she meant. Wasn’t that how they always were? Tammy kept her guard up, and Debbie somehow found a way to steal inside of it and get Tammy to do exactly what she wouldn’t admit she’d wanted to do all along. 

It was too much for one night, and Tammy needed to be at her best tomorrow. “I’m just going to – ” She made an aborted movement with her arm towards the door. 

Debbie watched her go, one eyebrow raised. Tammy tried to ignore the thundering in her chest long enough to escape, even if it was only to another room in the same house. 

It was only when she was safely back in the room Debbie gave her that she realized she had never found out what else Debbie was working on.


End file.
